Une aventure inattendue
by Miki99
Summary: La Princesse Elline devait juste retrouver un remède pour soigner son père, mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide inattendue de 13 nains, 1 mage et un Hobbit qui lui demanderont en retour de partir pour une quête périlleuse. Elle se retrouvera embarquée pour la conquête du royaume d'Erebor
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, salut tout le monde, c'est Miki99._

_C'est ma première fanfic sur le Hobbit. Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles, je n'ai pas encore de bêta:/._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira^^._

_L'héroïne est un personnage inventé. Krockmou appartient à Dreamwork._

_Ah oui je ne garantis pas de rythme de publication , parfois je risque de mettre du temps avant de poster:/._

_**Prologue:**_

_**Une brise agréable se leva, la jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Une belle journée s'annonçait et elle ne serait pas sans surprise.**_

_Je venais tout juste de finir ma balade quotidienne avec Krockmou, mon dragon, quand en rentrant au palais je remarquais une grande animation._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je alors à la servante la plus proche._

_-Princesse!_-Elle avait l'air très ravie de me voir-_ Vite allez vous préparer ! Nous recevons beaucoup d'invités et nombreux sont importants !_

_Je ne pu répliquer, deux gouvernantes m'emmenant dans ma chambre._

_-Allez vous laver. Me dit la première._

_Je ne discutais point et obéis. Ce bain me fit le plus grand bien._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette tenue ! Ce n'est pas digne de la fille de feu, notre reine Analla et de Nosguir notre roi._

_Je regardais alors ma tenue : un pantalon beige en toile, une chemise ample marron avec en dessous une simple bande en cuir pour protéger ma poitrine. Je portais des bottes et à mes poignets des brassards en cuirs également. Je trouvais très bien cette tenue moi._

_-Allons enlever moi cela !_

_Je m'exécutais, à la place j'enfilais une longue robe bleue marine, sertie de petites perles bleues ciel au niveau de la poitrine. Des ballerines-pantoufles bleue simple. Mes longs cheveux bouclés noirs furent peignés puis laissés lâchés. Pour accompagner cette tenue, je mis un diadème d'argent, presque blanc avec en son centre une pierre de glace, aussi pure que du cristal. Puis Annabelle, ma femme de chambre, ma confidente et aussi mon amie la plus proche alla chercher un coffret._

_-C'était le collier de votre mère. Me dit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il vous ira à merveille._

_J'acquiesçais en silence. Mais au moment de me le passer au cou, j'eus un flash rapide, trop rapide pour voir quoi que ce soit mais terriblement angoissant. La panique monta en moi. Mes mains se crispèrent sur la coiffeuse en bois d'olivier_- un cadeau des elfes ( ce qui est rare de leur part)- _ la surface commença à se recouvrir de glace, car oui je portais une vraie malédiction, je pouvais faire apparaître de la glace mais pas toujours la faire disparaître. Je pouvais la modeler comme bon me le sembler mais pas forcément la détruire._

_-Princesse, calmez-vous ! Me cria Anabelle._

_Je retirais vivement mes mains et heureusement la glace disparut. Anabelle rangea le collier._

_-Je crois que vous n'êtes pas encore prête pour le porter._

_-Oui en effet, lui répondis-je._

_J'étais prête et les invités arrivaient à peine, je décidais d'adresser au grand Yggdrasil, l'arbre qui nous protégeait depuis tant d'années._

_C'était un arbre majestueux, immense et tellement humain à des moments. Je m'accroupis et récitais ma prière. Puis je me levais_

_-C'est un bel arbre. On m'en a toujours vanté ses mérites, je ne suis pas de ce que je vois. Les elfes doivent être verts de rage._

_Je ris à cette pique contre les elfes puis regardais mon interlocuteur, c'était un nain assez grand. Il avait de longs cheveux brun, des yeux marrons et pour un nain assez peu de barbe._

_-Oh pardon je ne me suis pas présenté. Kili pour vous servir. Dit-il en exécutant une courbette._

_-Princesse Elline._

_-Oh, mes sincères condoléances pour votre mère, c'était une reine très apprécié. Désolée de vous avoir aborder comme cela..Je..._

_-Oui, je suis la princesse de ce pays et alors ? Je reste une personne comme les autres en dehors de cela. Pas de formalité entre nous. _

_-Je suis soulagé... Les formalités, formules de politesse et tout le reste ce n'est pas pour moi._

_Je lui adressais un grand sourire auquel il me répondit en souriant lui aussi. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc, non loin et discutâmes. Nous fîmes connaissance. J'appris qu'il avait un grand-frère et qu'il était aussi le neveu de Thorin Écu-de-chêne. D'un coup au loin retentirent des vois._

_-KILI! PRINCESSE! _

_Nous nous retournâmes en même temps. Deux nains ainsi que Anabelle se tenaient devant nous. Nous nous levâmes immédiatement._

_-Hum... Thorin, Fili, vous êtes là. Dit-il._

_-Anabelle! Que se passe t-il?! Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi paniquée?!_

_-Princesse, je vous ai cherchée de partout, si on remarque votre absence lors de cet événement si important cela fera scandale! Allons venez._

_Anabelle me prit par le bras, j'adressai un signe de la main à Kili qui me sourit et je saluai Thorin et Kili d'une révérence._

_Arrivée dans la grande salle, je vis qu'un banquet était donné. Un valet m'annonça:_

_-Princesse Elline, fille de notre roi bien-aimé Nosguir et de feu sa majesté la reine Analla!_

_Je m'assis et les invités firent de même. Je me trouvais entre mon père et le prince des terres voisines. Le hasard fit qu'en face de moi, se trouvait Kili et son sourire espiègle. Le dîner se passait bien, entre Kili et moi une sorte de connexion inexplicable nous relier. J'avais une telle affinité avec lui alors que je le connaissais à peine._

_-Roi Nosguir, comme vous le savez cet événement est important pour tous et avant que d'autres proposition vous soient faites je vous le demande : _

_M'accorderez-vous la main de votre fille ? Déclara le prince de Tamansh._

_Je faillis m'étouffer, la connexion entre Kili et moi fut brisée, je tournai la tête vers mon père, qui se contentait de hocher la tête._

_-Ma foi, vous êtes un fort bon parti pour ma fille et elle ne serait point dépaysée. Votre demande m'est fort agréable et vous pouvez bien comprendre que je ne peux accorder la main de ma fille tout de suite. Toutefois..._

_Et voilà, premier chapitre de publié^^._

_Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que la suite arrivera, sûrement pendant le pont^^._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R Tolkien. Krockmou à Dreamwork. Seul les personnages d'Elline et de son père m'appartiennent ainsi que le royaume de Nabora^^

Bonne lecture^^

-Père vous ne pouvez pas ! Criai-je alors.

-Reste à ta place, je t'en prie !

-Père, enfin ! Je ne veux pas me marier ! Vous ne pouvez pas, non vous n'avez pas le droit !

-ASSEZ ! Je suis ton père et si je le veux tu te marieras ! Kof Kof.

Mon père cracha un peu de sang, ce qui attira ses valets aussi sec. Il avait toujours une santé fragile, enfin pas à ce point... Il n'en restait pas moins que je me levai brusquement et partis sans me soucier des conséquences. Mon père m'avait une fois de plus mise de côté. J'enlevai le diadème de ma tête et le jetai par terre. Je courus presque pour atteindre l' Yggdrasil et m'effondrai à côté.

-Qu'est devenu notre royaume, si accueillant et si libre auparavant ?! Ce banquet est censé apaiser les tensions entre les royaumes et les autres terres !

Je me retournai, Krockmou se trouvait derrière moi, je ne l'avais vu qu'à ses grands yeux verts, étant noir il se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit. Il était petit par rapport aux autres dragons mais c'était le plus rapide. Je l'enlaçais.

-Que fais-tu ici? Personne ne t'a vu au moins ? Tu sais ce que tu encoures si l'on voit... Oh Krockmou, la santé de père s'aggrave et comme d'habitude il ne m'a pas écoutée... Depuis la mort de mère, il n'est plus lui-même... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne peux pas l'abandonner et même si je pars on irait où ?! Le royaume se trouve au milieu de la Terre des milieux.

Tu t'en souviens avant notre peuple vivait en harmonie avec les dragons et puis un jour père les a tous chassés ou tués... Les dragons ont dû changer depuis le temps... Enfin là n'est pas la question que dois-je faire mon grand ?

Il me répondit à sa manière, en grognant. Il entendit du bruit et disparut dans la nuit. Je restais là à contempler l'arbre, son feuillage était cette nuit d'un bleu magnifique. D'habitude son feuillage était doré mais comme à toutes les pleines lunes dont ce soir, il s'était imprégné de la lueur de la lune.

-Je savais bien que cela sentait le nain, sans vous vexer bien sûr, déclarais-je

-Vous avez un bon odorat, me répondit Kili.

-Et une bonne ouïe aussi, je vous ai entendu il y a déjà quelques instants.

-Hum, je pense que tout le monde doit vous chercher... Je vous ai rapporté votre diadème. Vous ne devriez pas vous enfuir comme cela.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me dire cela ?! Parce que je vais devenir la future reine du Tamansh ?! Parce que je DOIS la devenir ?! Je n'en ai aucune envie ! Je veux être libre ! Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite et aimer qui je veux ! Je pensais que vous étiez différent ! Vous êtes comme les autres !

Vous n'êtes pas une femme... Vous au moins vous avez le choix...

-J'ai moi aussi été obligé de faire des choses... Je n'ai pas toujours décidé de mes choix... Je suis désolée Princesse, je ne voulais pas que vous le preniez comme cela...

Il posa le diadème à terre et partit. Je m'assis sur une pierre qui se recouvrit instantanément de glace. Pour les personnes présentes aujourd'hui mon destin était tout tracé...

-Je ne rêve que de liberté et de paix... Est-ce si dur à comprendre ?

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là, je me souviens qu'Obadia est venu me voir et qu'il m'a dit un charabia incompréhensible.

-Notre peuple est déchu... Avant nous régnions sur ces terres et dans les airs. Seuls certains d'entre nous avaient la faculté de comprendre réellement les dragons. Et d'autres de posséder les sens d'un dragon. Tu fais partie des deux catégories, tu possèdes du sang de dragon en toi. Une grande aventure t'attend... Tu possèdes quelque chose de rare... N'oublie pas tu es la dernière de notre lignée... Ta malédiction n'en est pas une, c'est un don précieux que seule elle peut choisir de donner. Malheureusement les responsabilités sont trop lourdes à porter.

Notre reine n'a pas eu le temps de t'enseigner tout ce qui t'étais essentiel. Tant que je serais là, tu n'auras pas cette responsabilité.

Je crois qu'il est partit ensuite. Je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler...

Il faisait nuit noire, je fus soulevée dans les airs et ramenée sur mon balcon. C'était Nascuirz, le dragon d'Obadia, le seul toléré dans le royaume, il avait gagné le respect de tous, tout comme Obadia.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, ses yeux ambrés tout comme les miens , puis je partis en direction de ma chambre et plus précisément de mon lit. Je m'endormis vite, épuisée par les événements.

Ma nuit fut agitée, je vis un cauchemar :

-Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi Maman ! Les méchants sont là ! Maman ! Pourquoi tu es toute rouge au ventre ?! Pourquoi tu es aussi froide ?!

La petite fille pleurait

-Ma chérie, articula difficilement sa mère, tout va bien se passer, ce n'est rien... Ferme les yeux, ne regarde pas...

Trouve grand-père Obadia...

Elle cracha du sang, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

-Maman ! Je veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Smaug va arriver pas vrai ?!

Les yeux d'Analla étaient semblables à ceux d'un dragon, ses mains semblaient être recouvertes d'écailles impénétrables.

-Smaug ne viendra pas, son cœur et son esprit ont été corrompus par une chose maléfique ! Va trouver Obadia et dis-lui...

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre en ligne^^. Désolée pour le retard^^'.

Mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est normal, c'est fait exprès. Pour l'instant tout reste flou mais des réponses arriveront^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez^^.

Ah et merci à Mlle Colza pour la correction de ce chapitre^^


End file.
